Population One, Act 2: Anticipated Moments
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human.


**Project 1: Anticipated moments**

By ~zoroark09

Ten minutes into the ride, I was still a little heartbroken. Jerrix had arrived back from the inside of the ship, who put our things in our rooms.  
>"Jerrix?" I asked him as I finally confirmed my question. "Do you know exactly who that was?"<br>I wanted to shrug off of spontaneous guilt that abruptly arose.  
>"Son," I listened, with my attention undivided. "The name 'Castagnier' has been popular among women, and still is, in fact." He turned to me and smiled. "I wouldn't doubt she's been a little smitten by you during our time spent there".<br>"But still..." I whined in a mature manner, and leaned over the ocean, feeling a slight breeze glisten my hair a bit.  
>The cruise has been excellent in terms of quality, with no sort of obstacles in our path. Either that, or my dad has friends in high places.<br>"Your mother would be proud of you..."  
>Upon hearing the word 'mother', I perked my neck up straight and looked at him speak.<br>He was so focused...  
>"You've really come to accept your destiny. You've always wanted to become a Pokémon trainer." My face grew ruby red when he mentioned Pokémon.<br>"I fear this trip will be the last few moments i'll spend with my only son."  
>He finally disapproved the concept of being idle and walked toward me, also leaning on the borders of the ship.<br>"My boy Erik, a Pokémon trainer... I've always noticed how you've always been a little outgoing." I was curious about how my father would summarize me. "Even as a child you exerted your fondness for discovery; to try new things, even if it meant getting yourself hurt." He paused and sighed happily. "Back then, when you were about to go to bed, you would watch Pokémon battles on the television for as long as you could."  
>I felt like he dug to deep.<br>"Dad," I said in a defending tone. " You're embarrassing me!"

"But look." I did as instructed "No one is out here to listen to anything".  
>My stomach was felt like it was a little pressed. I took up the thought of leaning backwards against the bars, and executed the action.<br>"Dad..."  
>"Erik, look!"<br>Whatever alerted him, it sounded urgent, so I gazed in the direction he pointed in and saw, for the first real time-  
>A Pokémon. It rose to the water's surface, piercing through the waves with no effort at all, highly surpassing the speed of the ship.<br>"Isn't that...Kyogre?" I announced. The Pokémon suddenly submerged itself once again. It left a wall of mist, with a small rainbow visible as seen from our angle.  
>"I don't know. Is it?" He questioned me and chuckled at himself. "You're the expert."<br>"Not yet!" I looked down and laughed with a confident vibe in those two words. "But about earlier. You mentioned my mom, who I barely know a thing about except the name she was given. Can I have some sort of knowledge about her, please?"

"I think you already have everything you need to know about her in our room. Come on." He stood up straight and led me to some double doors, with the interior yet to be explored.

There wasn't too much to focus on since I was following Jerrix's lead, but despite its exterior size, inside...  
>Inside it was incredible. Almost everything was...nostalgic somehow. I was headed up at a fairly hasteful speed, and I was losing sight of things down at basement level. Plus, my neck was starting to give out, and as soon as I lifted my sight up to look in front of me, I almost bumped into Jerrix.<br>My palm was strangely needed to unlock the door, but I asked no questions, proved my identity by complying with the digital request, and proceeded through the door into an amazing room with two magnificently decorated queen size beds, a lustful red carpet and more, but nothing too fancy.  
>And of course, our stuff, which took up almost a quarter size of the highly luxurious room.<br>Jerrix had already returned to me with a photo album, a heavy one at that.  
>But before I could lift the first page, Jerrix received a phone call and answered it on the spot.<br>"Castagnier." He typically said in response.  
>"What?" The voice laughed. The speaker phone was booming with laughter. "Is Erik with you?"<br>"Heh, perfect timing Jeff, he's right here!"  
>I burst out in joy. "That's Jeff?"<br>"Lucky you! Looks like you're all set to go." He chuckled again and lent me his phone. I had no time to dawdle; this is Jeff on the line! I set the album on the closest bed: mine.  
>My best friend...<p>

"Jeff!" I squealed "Oh my god, how are you?"  
>"Hm! I see you're impatient, as always Erik. Let's catch up!"<p> 


End file.
